Publishing pipelines can include a variety of different parties involved in creating, producing, and distributing content in multiple media formats (e.g., printed/digital formats). Example content can include books, articles, and television/films. In book publishing, authors create book content that may be produced, marketed, and distributed by other parties, such as agents, publishers, and distributors. These parties may invest time and resources in targeting readers for advertising and distribution so that the readers discover and purchase their published books. For example, the parties may advertise to readers via a variety of different channels, such as commercial websites/applications, book review sites/applications, and social media websites/applications. In some cases, readers may discover books via targeted advertising on such channels. Additionally, or alternatively, readers may discover and evaluate books via searches (e.g., based on author or genre) and reader-generated content (e.g., reader reviews and/or ratings) on such channels.